Una noche en Hell's Kitchen
by Erzs
Summary: Wanda quiere conocer más de lo que la ciudad le puede ofrecer. Pero tal vez un vigilante no era lo que esperaba. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aqui usados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, y demás._**

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**

Y mi amigo secreto es: ¡Luna Asami! Espero no lo odies(?)

* * *

Era la segunda vez que paseaba por las calles de Nueva York, esa gran ciudad que solo había visto en fotografías cuando era niña. La primera vez que fue, bajo la supervisión de Clint y Natasha, había quedado fascinada… Era una ciudad tan grande, tan llena de vida.

Y ahora quería conocer más. Quería conocer todos los puntos buenos y malos de esta.

Con ayuda de sus poderes logró "escaparse" de las instalaciones que actualmente eran su hogar, y ahora rondaba por esos callejones desconocidos, en busca de aventura, en busca de adrenalina que pudiera hacerle sentir viva después de todo lo que había perdido…

Avanzó unas calles más, cuando se dio cuenta de que tres hombres la seguían. Sabía que era lo que planeaban, esa clase de hombres existían y existirían tanto en aquí como en su natal Sokovia. Divisó un callejón a unos metros y tuvo una idea. Siguió su camino, como si no supiera nada, hasta doblar a este y, como supuso, los hombres entraron con ella.

—Hola pequeña, creo que te has atrapado sola –el primer hombre, que era el más corpulento, se acercó lentamente a ella —Solo danos tu bolso y nadie saldrá herido

"¿Un robo?" La chica no entendía porque se necesitarían tres hombres para un simple robo a una chica supuestamente indefensa

—Supongo que hay muchas cosas que aún debo aprender de esta ciudad –el fuerte acento parecía remarcar cada una de sus palabras —Desafortunadamente para ustedes, forman parte de mi primera lección –sus manos empezaron a brillar en rojo y con un simple movimiento de su muñecas, mandó a volar a los dos hombres que estaban detrás del que había hablado. Aprovechando la confusión del hombre que aún quedaba en pie, entró en su cabeza, con el objetivo de noquearlo. Sus miedos se clarificaron en su mente y se detuvo helada. Una guerra, una guerra peor que las que ella había enfrentado. Amigos caídos, gente muerta y el olor a carne quemada… aun cuando esas memorias no fueran suyas, esa sensación le era muy familiar.

Se alejó, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos, aturdida por ese golpe de dolor que no esperaba. Él hombre había caído inconsciente frente a ella, que luchaba por recuperar la compostura.

—E… ¡Eres un demonio! –uno de los hombres a los que había atacado anteriormente se levantó mareado. De entre sus ropas, saco un pequeño cuchillo que en mejores condiciones le habría causado gracia y ahora le parecía peligroso. Espero el corte que jamás llegó.

—Solo hay un demonio en Hell's Kitchen. Y acabas de encontrarlo. –Su voz era profunda, calmada, aun cuando le daba una paliza al hombre que la había intentado atacar. Su traje era rojo brillante y cubría la mitad de su rostro

" _Otro vigilante"_ pensó.

— ¡Detente! –gritó por instinto cuando el desconocido, que ya había dejado inconsciente al primer ladrón y causado que el segundo huyera, se acercaba al pobre hombre que ella había derribado. —Él no planeaba herirme, solo se dejó influenciar por ellos dos. No es su culpa –Le miró desafiante, sin intimidarse por lo que había ocurrido.

Él enmascarado le devolvió la mirada. —Solo voy a entregarlos a la policía.

— ¿Quién eres? –la chica se atrevió a preguntar. Aunque no era como si de verdad esperara respuesta

—Puedes llamarme Daredevil… -un gritó los distrajo a ambos

— ¡Wanda! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Le prometí a Clint que te cuidaría! –el imponente Capitán América se acercaba hacia ellos, volteo hacía el hombre mientras este alcanzaba a escabullirse por una de las escaleras de emergencia, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—No soy ninguna niña para que tengan que cuidarme, Steve. Tenía la situación bajo control ¿Ves? –señaló a los hombres que yacían inconscientes.

—Por eso mismo. Aún no eres capaz de controlar tus poderes... Pero esto no es algo que debamos hablar aquí –la tomo de la mano, llevándola lejos de los hombres hacia la calle, donde una motocicleta esperaba por ambos.

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó mientras se subía detrás del rubio

—Como si de verdad fuera a decírtelo. Ahora, agárrate fuerte –con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca aceleró, dejando detrás aquellos edificios. La chica lanzó una última mirada, y creyó divisar el traje rojo, vigilante, desde el techo de uno de los edificios. Pero después de todo, la noche era embustera, y podría haber sido solo su imaginación.

...

Estaba sentada en medio de su habitación.

Apenas llegaron al edificio, recibió un gran sermón por parte de Steve. Sermón al cual no presto ni la más mínima atención. Apenas termino el "regaño", corrió a buscar a Visión, sabiendo que él podría ayudarle a conseguir la información del misterioso vigilante de rojo.

Ahora sostenía en sus manos, una copia del archivo que contenía toda la información bajo el codename "Daredevil" o por lo menos todos los que los Vengadores tenían.

—"Vigilante salva a una chica" "Daredevil ¿Protector o Peligro?" "El diablo de Hell's Kitchen" –docenas de artículos similares resaltaron en la carpeta, nada que de verdad le pareciera importante. Finalmente llegó a la ficha con sus datos, llevándose una gran decepción.

—Identidad: Desconocida –leyó en un susurró más para ella misma, que para ser oída. —Habilidades: Conocimiento de artes marciales, el resto desconocidas. Lugar de origen: Hell's Kitchen, New York. –nada nuevo, nada útil. Arrojo la carpeta sobre uno de los muebles y se tiró sobre la cama. ¿Cómo encontraría al enmascarado? Sabía que ahí sentada no resolvería nada. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada a esa ahora. Cerró los ojos agotada. Ya mañana podría pensar con mejor claridad.

...

—Dímelo otra vez ¿Algo brotó de sus manos?

—No algo Foggy, Energía pura. No sé cómo explicarlo, nunca había sentido algo como eso. Fue impresionante. Aunque no tengo idea de quién podría ser esa mujer. Podría estar del lado incorrecto de la ley... Y con esa capacidad, lo mejor sería encontrarla rápidamente –ambos se dirigían hacia un café cerca de su oficina. Matt le explicaba la situación de la noche anterior a su mejor amigo. Una vez dentro, una voz llamo su atención, más que eso, el marcado acento de la dueña de esta.

—Solo quiero un café. No puede ser tan complicado. –la chica peleaba con el cajero que seguía ofreciéndole más y más cosas. Siendo sincera, se sentía bastante desubicada

—Denos dos lattes, con poca espuma y poca azúcar. –Volteó hacia la mujer —Estoy seguro que te gustara. Y si no, por lo menos dejaras de alargar la fila de clientes –le sonrió.

— ¿Es una costumbre tuya el interrumpir los pedidos de desconocidos? –comento desconfiada.

—Matt, Matt Murdock. Ahora no soy un desconocido para ti, pero tú lo eres para mí. ¿Sería mucho pedir tu nombre? –la voz de la cajera interrumpió su conversación.

—Dos Lattes a nombre de Wanda –la nombrada tomó los vasos y se alejó rápidamente. Había dado su nombre al hacer el primer intento fallido en pedir algo y parecía que los empleados tenían buena memoria. —Son 7 dólares y 50 centavos.

Antes de que Wanda pudiera sacar su cartera, el hombre frente a él saco un arrugado billete de 10 dólares y lo entregó a la cajera, preguntando si era correcto y recibiendo el cambio. Wanda aprovecho ese tiempo para observar al hombre detenidamente. Se fijó detenidamente en sus gafas de sol, le parecía curioso que las usará aún dentro del establecimiento. No fue hasta que lo vio inclinarse hacia el mostrador en busca de su bastón que lo comprendió.

—Hey, te llevas mi café. –el hombre empezó a caminar hacia ella, que se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí… -extendió el vaso hacía él sintiéndose bastante torpe por no haber notado ese detalle antes.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando él hombre tomó el vaso y se dirigió a una mesa — ¿Te sentarías conmigo, o es que tienes prisa?

—No. En realidad no tengo prisa –se sentó en la mesa frente a él. La verdad toda esa situación era muy extraña para ella, pero no podía negar que el hombre frente a ella poseía cierto… Encanto. Y la verdad es que no era nada feo.

—Así que… ¿Wanda, no? Lindo nombre… Aunque no es muy común por aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Fue el nombre, o el acento? –la chica sonrío. Le sorprendía cómo aunque estuviera ciego parecía mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos. —Soy de aquí y de allá…

—Misteriosa ¿No? Eso me agrada. –lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa bastante adorable.

El tiempo avanzaba, mientras ambos hablaban de cosas triviales. Así se enteró que él era abogado, que tenía una pequeña oficina con su amigo y, cabe recalcar que él mismo lo mencionó sin que ella tuviera que preguntar, como quedó ciego en un accidente. Ella habló de cómo era nueva en la ciudad y que lo que conocía de ella era simplemente fascinante.

—Excepto las cafeterías –bromeó él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó su celular para checar la hora

— ¡Maldición! Debo irme Matt, ya es tarde…

—Al menos déjame darte mi número de teléfono –sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego. Era la tarjeta de su despacho. —Ese es mi celular, y también tiene la dirección de mi oficina, por si alguna vez necesitas ayuda legal –volvió a lanzar una sonrisa —Es más fácil que tratar de escribirlo o dictarlo cada vez.

Después de recibir el número se despidió con una sonrisa, prometiéndole hablarle y saliendo del local.

—Al fin. La próxima vez que me dejes plantado, al menos avísame para que cambie de planes. ¿Cómo es que siempre eres capaz de encontrar a las chicas guapas? –Foggy había esperado todo ese tiempo en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, sin atreverse a interrumpir otra de las "famosas conquistas de Matt Murdock"

—Era ella. La chica de la que te hable. Tengo que ir tras ella. Nos vemos luego Foggy y perdón por dejarte de lado. –tomando su bastón, salió disparado del lugar, listo para ponerse su traje

…

Había caído la noche y parecía ser que en casa seguían sin notar su ausencia. Una de las ventajas de poder crear ilusiones quizá. Sin tener una ruta en particular, su mente vagaba entre el incidente de la noche anterior y el hombre que había conocido esa misma tarde. Todo había ocurrido tan aleatoriamente… pero aquel hombre le había parecido sumamente agradable. Paseaba la tarjeta en sus dedos, con el número anotado… ¿En verdad planeaba volverlo a ver? Sería algo complicado pensando en su situación. Técnicamente, ahora era una vengadora. En entrenamiento, pero vengadora al fin y al cabo. Y aún quedaba el caso del enmascarado… ¿Tal vez si lo encontraba se uniría con los vengadores? Pero sus métodos parecían más… agresivos. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la guiaron al mismo punto donde había encontrado al vigilante la noche anterior

— ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de volver a encontrarlo justo aquí? –se dijo más a sí misma que nada, dando la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse y voltear

—Pues parece que es tu día de suerte. Aquí me tienes. –el misterioso hombre se encontraba frente a ella llevaba el mismo traje que la noche anterior. El callejón seguía tan oscuro como la última vez, pero podía distinguir la figura y el radiante color rojo.

—No he venido a lastimarte. Solo quiero respuestas, quiero saber quién eres.

—Es curioso. Lo mismo venía a decirte. Tú eres la que puede generar y controlar energía con su pensamiento. Yo tengo la clara desventaja aquí.

Wanda percibió una ¿Sonrisa? —Bien. ¿Qué habilidades tienes? ¿O solo eres un loco en un traje rojo en busca de pelea? ¿Porque no te has aliado con los vengadores? Ellos saben quién eres. –Una mentira inocente no haría daño.

—Si les agradaran mis "métodos", si supieran quien soy, me hubieran reclutado hace mucho. Habrían hecho algo por esta ciudad. No soy la clase de héroe que ellos necesitan, yo solo protejo mi barrio. MI ciudad. –Hizo una pausa — ¿Tú quieres trabajar con ellos? ¿Ser una vengadora?

Ella no supo que contestar. Parecía que él hombre tenía algo en contra de su equipo.

—Bien entonces. Es preferible que andes con ellos que con alguna organización criminal. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta que consigas de su parte, confío que no te meterás en líos. –Usando esto como despedida, el hombre volteó hacía la escalera de emergencias con toda la intención de irse.

— ¡Espera! No puedo dejar que te vayas así como así. He investigado sobre ti. Puedes ser muy peligroso… Deberías reportarte con alguien. Tener a alguien que te vigile.

— ¿Entregarme a los vengadores para asegurar tu pase? Creí que serías más noble que eso Wanda.

La chica ya había preparado su ataque cuando oyó su nombre. Rápidamente corrió hacia él, quien se puso en modo defensivo para evitar el golpe. Claro, la energía de la mujer no se centraba en un ataque físico. Con un simple desliz, sin tener que siquiera tocar al hombre, entró en su mente.

Sus recuerdos se mezclaron con los propios. Eran tan diferentes a los que alguna vez haya sentido… El primer recuerdo, una oleada de dolor en sus ojos, no podía percibir nada más que esa ardiente sensación. Luego el vacío, la oscuridad completa. Voces, ruidos ensordecedores a su alrededor. Nada tenía sentido, nada podía verse. Él grito desconsolado de un niño llamando a su padre. Él dolor de la perdida, algo que ya había experimentado antes, algo que conocía bien. Y aun así todo seguía en completa oscuridad. Una voz le llamaba, una voz risueña que lograba calmar la oscuridad, una voz amiga. "Murdock y Nelson, los mejores avocados. Te lo aseguro"

Los recuerdos terminaron, y ambos cayeron al suelo, el hombre inconsciente. Ella sobre sus rodillas y con ambas manos en su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de los temores absorbidos. El nombre Murdock volvió a su mente y, temerosa, se acercó al hombre para quitarle la máscara, confirmando sus sospechas.

—Matt… -¿Él la había seguido todo este tiempo? ¿Había sido tan amable por que la había reconocido?

No entendió porque eso la hizo sentir frustrada, enojada. Le volvió a colocar la máscara y empezó a alejarse. Sería tan fácil dejarlo ahí e irse. Que él mismo resuelva el problema en que se metió al buscarla (aunque, técnicamente, ella también fue a buscarlo). Volver al cuartel antes de que noten su ausencia. O mejor, podría reportar la identidad de Daredevil para que Steve no se enojara con ella…

Saco la tarjeta que había guardado en el bolsillo y memorizo la dirección. No estaba lejos, había pasado en la puerta cuando caminó hacía el café. Dio la vuelta hacia el hombre inconsciente sabiendo que probablemente lamentaría mucho esto. Pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y uso sus poderes para ayudar a levantarlo, empezando a caminar en la dirección anotada.

…

—Así que… ¿Alguna idea de cuándo despertará?

—Puede ser en cualquier momento. Nunca ha durado más de una hora.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, lista para usar sus poderes y abrir la cerradura, se sorprendió al descubrir que había alguien dentro. Estaba dispuesta a dejar al enmascarado y huir pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, topándose con un hombre de cabello largo y algo desalineado que pareció reconocerla. Después de una breve explicación, él le ayudo a meter a Matt en el departamento dejándolo sobre una de las sillas. Él sujeto, que se presentó a sí mismo como Foggy, le quito la máscara.

—Así que… ¿Tienes poderes no? Eso es genial, en cierto modo. Matt también tiene habilidades, aunque no las entiendo del todo… Él fue a buscarte ¿Sabes? Nunca lo había visto tan fascinado con nadie… Bueno, no desde hace tiempo al menos.

Ella había reconocido esa voz de cuando estuvo en la mente de Murdock. ¿Este hombre era quien lo conectaba a la realidad? Debía ser alguien muy importante para él para poder lograr eso...

Cuando iba a articular una respuesta el quejido proveniente de las sillas los hizo enfocarse en estas. Foggy fue el primero en pararse a revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, que seguía desorientado.

— ¿Foggy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –sintió la otra presencia en la habitación.

—Ella te trajo. Vaya segunda cita que tuvieron ¿No creen? –parecía querer aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué no me entregaste?

— Porque no era correcto. No planeaba entregarte, solo convencerte. Pero bueno, ya vimos lo bien que salió eso.

—Ehm… supongo que ustedes tendrán cosas que hablar sobre… lo que sea que esté pasando aquí. Y yo tengo una cita importante dentro de una hora así que empiezo a irme. –Se dirigió hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó rápidamente —Solo no rompan nada ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando finalmente se fue ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, sin saber cómo romperlo.

—Así que… ¿No planeabas entregarme para volverte una vengadora?

—Si sobre eso… Técnicamente yo soy una vengadora. Aunque fue después del ataque en Sokovia… Es complicado. –bajo la mirada algo nerviosa. —En fin, lo que te quería decir es que entiendo lo que haces, y lo respeto. Y admito que tienes razón. Los vengadores es un equipo que solo resuelve problemas a gran escala y no se preocupan mucho de las situaciones que ocurren día a día en las ciudades. Entiendo porque haces esto... —Había estado en su cabeza, había visto que la muerte de su padre fue por culpa de un crimen así y ahora comprendía más sus razones —Y entiendo lo que es querer algo de anonimato. Así que no te entregaré ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí… -Se sorprendió así misma con esa última frase. ¿Por qué confiaría en ella si la acababa de conocer?

—De acuerdo. Y si vienen por mí, al menos sabré quien fue la culpable –le sonrió ¿coqueto? —Ahora sabes quién soy y yo sé quién eres tú. Ni siquiera Foggy se enteró tan pronto de mi identidad.

—Él es muy importante para ti ¿Cierto? Déjame intentar algo. –Sintió como ella empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacía él, notó la energía que se empezaba a formar en sus dedos —No voy a hacerte daño ¿De acuerdo? Voy a hacer una proyección en tu mente. –su mano se posó en su frente y varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, un hombre que sonreía y hablaba con una voz familiar… ¿Foggy? La imagen rápidamente pasó a la de una chica castaña que parecía hablar con el primer hombre que había visto para volver a centrarse en él. Memorizó cada una de sus facciones mientras lentamente se desvanecían

— ¿Ese era…?

— Yo creí que te gustaría verlo, aunque solo sea un recuerdo… -y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era terrible. Él haberlo visto y pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver ¿Qué clase de idiota había sido?

—Gracias, gracias por esto. –tenía la voz ligeramente quebrada —La chica… ¿Eras tú? –Ella susurró un "si" —Entonces Foggy tenía razón. Sé encontrar a chicas lindas.

Él ruido del celular de la chica los distrajo. Ella lo tomó reconociendo a quien le hablaba —Maldición. Tengo que irme. Vienen por mí. No voy a dejar que te descubran. –se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

—Entonces. ¿Hablamos luego?

— ¿Aún después de todo lo que averiguaste sobre mí?

— ¿Por qué no? Eres linda, y me agradas. Mucho. Nuestros "trabajos" no deben ser un impedimento.

—Si eso crees… Lo pensaré –dijo esto último con un tono juguetón, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación hacia la calle, avanzando unas cuadras más.

Mientras, Matt solo sonrió solo en su oficina, hablando para sí mismo. —Vaya chica más peculiar en la que te fuiste a fijar ¿No Murdock?

* * *

Y eso... No se, hice mi mayor esfuerzo(?) Espero te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito :3


End file.
